


Hiatus XI

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira christen their new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus XI

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just shameless smut.

Their apartment is small as it was what they could afford. There was barely enough room for them to stretch their arms, but they made it work. When they first moved in, Scott was involved as much as Kira when it came to decorating. They saw it as a blank canvas and a chance to bond. For the most part, he hung many similar wall decorations like the ones in his grandmother's house and Kira added splashes of color the walls desperately needed. After they were finished, it was a perfect mix of their both their cultures that made them more than happy to call that apartment home.

 

They were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship when they moved in. Most of their nights were spent together in bed or with Kira bent over the kitchen counter. Scott was always up first, as she liked to sleep in. The morning after they were settled, he started a pot of coffee and waited for her to wake up and join him. Like always, the scent of fresh coffee did its trick and she was up in no time. She walked into the kitchen wearing one of his old shirts, which drove him absolutely crazy.

"Morning," he said and walked up behind her, grasping her waist with both hands while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, _cariño_ ," she said, showing off her limited knowledge of Spanish. "You gonna let me go anytime soon?" Kira grins.

He moves aside and puts two slices of toast on their tiny table, fit for only two people, and settled across from her. Kira brings up one of her legs up on the chair and rubs her shin. "It's cold in here," she says and frowns.

"Coffee not doing its job?" He asks and sips on his own cup. "I could help with that, if you want," Scott smirks.

Kira smiles, then shakes her head. "I've got a class in about 45 minutes. I'll be late," she says looking at the bright yellow owl clock above their kitchen window.

"Then take a quick shower. Just don't use up all the hot water," Scott says and takes a bite of his toast.

"We could get in together. You know, save time and water?" Kira walks away and pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it on the ground. Scott jumps out of his chair and follows her into their cramped bathroom. She's already bent over the tub, setting the temperature of the water when he gets there. Her bright pink panties did a poor job at covering her up, which gave him a lovely feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"You gonna shower with clothes on?" Kira says and steps out of the panties Scott had been admiring just a few seconds ago.

At first, they start out washing each others hair and laughing as Kira shapes his hair into a mohawk. It's all perfectly innocent until it isn't. Scott kisses her neck and her shoulders, and she can feel how hard he is. His right hand travels down between her legs, causing her to gasp his name. Scott has Kira pinned against the shower wall and teases her enough to make her to grab his hand and guide his fingers inside her.

He bites down on that sensitive part between her neck and shoulder, but not hard enough to draw blood. She understands that's his wolf taking over, and wonders if his eyes are shining that beautiful golden color right now. Kira can hear Scott groaning in her ear and she comes, her hands looking for something to hold on to, as her orgasm takes every bit of energy out of her. They stand under the water for what seems like hours. Scott is holding her up and kissing her gently, while Kira can still feel little shocks throughout her legs.

Before they know it, the water temperature changes quickly and they yell out while rushing to get out of the icy cold stream of water. Kira laughs and stands outside the tub, while Scott turns the water off. She looks down at him and sees he's no longer hard.

"Kinda took you out of it, huh?" She says while wrapping herself up in a white, fluffy towel.

"Just a bit," he replies and catches the towel Kira tosses at him.

"I have to get dressed," she turns and leaves the bathroom as Scott just about whines. Kira peeks back in and warns him, "Don't even think about masturbating." She raises one eyebrow, "I mean it."

 

Scott found that sitting in class was unbearable, and being at work was even more so. In the afternoon, when Deaton stepped out for a moment, he thought about running into the bathroom and jacking off. With the vivid memory of Kira in his mind, he feels like he could come in just a few seconds.

Immediately he hears her voice telling him not to, particularly the "I mean it" before disappearing into their bedroom. Scott shakes his head and realizes that coming while touching her was leaps and bounds better than coming to thoughts of her.

Kira, unlike Scott, had a wonderful day knowing he would be on pins and needles until later that afternoon. Her friends would catch her smiling at random times and asked her what she was so happy about. She'd simply reply, "Oh, just something that happened this morning."

 

As he unlocked the front door, he felt himself get hard knowing she would be inside and just a few feet away from him. Everything was quiet and he wondered if she was home at all, but her brown purse lying on the couch let him know she was indeed there.

"In the bedroom" Kira's muffled voice comes through the walls and Scott all but runs in, throwing the door open. She waves at him from their bed, wearing nothing but a inviting smile.

"Didn't think I'd forget about this morning, did you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," Scott replies and begins stripping. Kira kneels on the bed and beckons him closer. She kisses him as she helps him out of his henley and tosses it aside.

"I thought about you non-stop," Scott says between kisses as he gets into bed. "I thought about fucking you all day."

"All day, huh?" She says with a smirk. "Seems rather impossible." Kira pushes him down onto the mattress and leaves a trail of tender kisses down his chest and further below, focusing particularly on his hip bones. Scott groans and writhes underneath her when she places a small bite there, knowing that's one of his most sensitive spots.

She licks a single stripe up his cock just to see how he'd react and it's frantic and wanton enough for her. Kira chuckles and kisses and licks her way back up again until her cunt is mere inches above his face. Scott swallows hard; he's been waiting for this all day long. She lowers herself slowly and Scott drags his tongue against her desperately, grasping her thighs to keep her in place. It's slightly erratic at first, but she appreciates his enthusiasm. She appreciates it even more that Scott obviously loves getting her off, well and often.

Her fingers thread through his hair, seizing a handful and giving it a pull to get him closer to her. She lifts off him for a moment and he takes a few deep breaths. Scott's face is shiny and wet; his lips are a lovely shade of red and perfectly swollen. Kira lowers herself on him once more and rides him until she comes, completely drenching him.

Scott is a breathless heap and when she lays beside him, she notices he's still hard. He licks his lips and closes his eyes, as if he's truly savoring how she tastes. That single action gives her a surge of energy and she climbs over him again, pinning his arms above his head. Scott chuckles and she kisses him roughly, tasting herself on his tongue. She reaches down past between her thighs and wraps her hand around Scott.

"Come for me," she says. "I want you to." She's warm and slick enough for him to enter her without much resistance. Kira lets go of his wrists and holds on to his chest instead, painfully digging her fingernails into his skin as she bounces on top of him. Scott's hands find their place on her ass, helping her bounce on him faster. Kira's got her eyes closed, lost in her own pleasure, and doesn't notice Scott's fangs have come out and his eyes are shining that special gold color she grown so fond of.

After a few moments of Scott being inside her and whispering how good she makes him feel, Kira comes again, clenching hard around him. Thanks to everything they've done since that morning, it doesn't take long for Scott to begin warning her that he's about to come. She quickly pulls off him and finishes him off with her hand instead. Scott's groaning and moaning loudly enough that they'll surely be getting noise complaints tomorrow.

Kira collapses next to him again while she regains her composure. "We've gotta do that again sometime."

"How about now?" Scott suggests, even though he's still very much out of breath, and kisses her jaw and neck.

"I didn't mean now!" She cracks up. "Not all of us have super speedy recovery time!"


End file.
